


A Weighty Meal

by Angelsbane97



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't blame them, I have no shame in this, My ocs have a high key crush on them, Playful teasing, So do I, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: Obi-wan and Cody just wanted lunch but nothing is ever that simple for them.





	A Weighty Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. It took me for freaking ever to finish it. *Sweat drop* 
> 
> Anyway I decided to share this with you all. I hope you like it too.

The battle of Ryloth was a long and very hard and long campaign for the 212th and all Cody wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. Thank the force they were getting a much deserved shore-leave on Coruscant for the next week, actually giving Cody some time for himself to relax. Unfortunately though, he had to get through the mountain of reports from the campaign, medical to ammunition and everything in-between, the reports just never seemed to end. About half way through an report on rations a knock tapped at his doorway. He sighed tiredly and looked at the door before rubbing his face and eyes. What now?

“Come in.” He said. The door slid open and to his mild surprise it was his general, looking equally as tired, that showed up instead. Immediately, he became worried and shoved his exhaustion down and stood at attention waiting for some sort of important news. Obi-wan on the other hand looked at his commander with some amusement. He raised an eyebrow then gestured for him to be at ease. Cody calmed and relaxed letting his shoulders slump back down while Obi-wan stepped into Cody’s office. He looked at the mess of reports and holo-pads on his desk then at his exhausted commander.

“You’ve been working here much to long, Cody.” Cody’s brows furred. He hadn’t been working that long… wait, how long HAD he been working? Now that he was thinking about it he honestly couldn’t remember. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at Cody watching him try to figure it out before he looked back up.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Obi-wan looked at him a bit exasperatedly and sighed. Of course he’d try and play off his exhaustion.

“You know, you’ve been working for the last twelve hours strait without a break.” Now Cody was completely surprised. Twelve hours!? Kriff, had he really been working for that long? That would actually explain the fatigue he had been feeling. How the hell didn’t he notice the time? Oh, right, damn reports. Obi-wan waved his hand a little out of his peripheral vision, catching his attention again. Cody jolted slightly and felt a little embarrassed at loosing his trail of thought. Great, now he was loosing focus in front of his general.

“Cody, I think you and I should take a break before we either die from exhaustion or die from starvation. Besides, I’m sure it would do us both some good to refresh our eyes and minds.” Cody couldn’t argue with that and now that he was paying attention to himself, he was feeling a bit hungry. He still needed to work but he could take a meal and mental break and maybe a walk to stretch a bit. He nodded and stretched, feeling his arms and legs pop from being cramped for so long before walking over to Obi-wan.

“I believe your right, general, but isn’t the mess still under construction from the last battle though?” He inquired. During the last battle before they left Ryloth they had been attacked by a last assault by the separatist in orbit and the Negotiator had taken a terrible shot. Luckily, it was only the mess hall and a couple barracks and nothing major was damaged allowing them to get a victory and manage to return to Coruscant, but now there was no where to eat.

“It is but I was thinking perhaps we could go to the new restaurant near by. It close enough and it would be nice to take a walk.” He smirked a little towards the end.

“You wouldn’t be wanting to procrastinate, Sir?” Cody matched his smirk. 

“Now, Cody, I would do no such thing, we would just be taking a walk to eat since our mess is currently unavailable, thats all.” Cody couldn’t help but chuckle and agree with his general. Honestly it was a much needed break, and truthfully, he really didn’t want to face his paperwork for a while so that suited him just fine. He turned to his desk and fixed his holopads and a few pieces of flimsi into organized stacks to keep his place, then headed out with Obi-wan. The walk out of the Negotiator was a little longer then normal with the ongoing construction but once outside Cody had to squint and cover his eyes from the harsh natural sunlight. It really had been to long since he was outside. From there he followed Obi-wan almost like a lost puppy into the city. Aside from 79’s clones never wondered the city planet, especially the nicer parts, except for the Guard. The lack of random thugs and shady people was odd but nice. The buildings still had their silver shine instead of the dark, almost black coatings and graffiti that the lower levels had. Cody slightly shook his head the restaurant was apparently in the upper levels so it had to be a much nicer place then what he’s used to. Well, to be fair, most places are much nicer then 79’s and the lower levels.

“Are you all right Cody? You seem a bit distracted, something troubling you?” Obi-wan asked with a raised eyebrow. Cody internally jumped. How long had he spaced off, again? He was way to distracted today or he really needed food and a good nap, probably the later.

“Uh, I’m fine, General, really, I was just thinking about my paperwork still.” He gave him a sheepish smile. That was a horrible lie and they both knew it. Obi-wan gave him a smug face.

“Oh, I see, so you must really miss it don’t you? All those reports waiting to be filled out.” That made Cody cringe, the thought of the piles of holopads and flimsi back in his office.

“I think I’m good, sir.” Obi-wan chuckled at his commander’s expression and they continued their walk though the crowd in comfortable silence.

A few minutes of walking later Obi-wan signaled that they were here. Looking at the building Cody could already tell it had a kind of bustling yet somehow calm vibe about it. The same vibe of the outside was carried into the place its self. Waiters were walking passed each other quickly and orderly in the, oddly, over spacious walkways and customers were chatting and patiently waiting for their meal in the slightly dimmed establishment. They both took glances around at the patrons and waiters throughly, a habit they had from all the ambushes they got in public places. So far nobody looked suspicious but they couldn’t help but notice that several customers were very large. Not a they were just tall and bulky large, they were tremendously overweight. They didn’t look dangerous or really that odd but they certainly caught their eye, especially Cody. Now he had seen large people before but not quite like this. They were so fat and voluptuous in away that wasn’t disgusting like a Hutt, but actually more cute and fluffy. They looked so pleased and comfortable eating their meal peacefully. A small pang of jealousy crossed him. A selfish, tired part of him wanted comfort like that for himself. Instead of facing this horrible war, just growing fat and comfortable without a care in the universe, but he was a clone, he’d never get that type of luxury in his short life time. His thoughts were dashed as a young female Human stepped in front of them with a bright smile.

“Hello, Welcome. I take it it’s just the two of you, gentlemen?” They nodded then she guided them to a table, luckily somewhere a less populated then the main room they entered in. She brought them to a lone table with two large chairs that looked more like benches and left them some menus and then went to get them something to drink. Obi-wan started to read it and Cody just stared at it. It was very rare that he got to decide what to eat and decided just to get whatever Obi-wan got. The waitress didn’t take long before she returned with some clear liquid that they assumed was water that had a wedge of an odd yellow citrus fruit on the edge of the rim. She placed them down then retrieved her notepad from her pocket.

“Hello, I’m Tessa i’ll be your waitress. Do you two know what you would like today?” She asked. Cody looked at her with a complete sense of loss of what to get. Tessa seemed to notice his tension and awkwardness, and had he not been an important looking clone she would have giggled at his expression. Obi-wan looked at them and smiled at their odd yet amusing staring contest for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Not really miss, you see this is our first time here and are not sure on what to get. Do you, perhaps, have any recommendations?” She blinked and turned to face the Jedi then looked at another page of her notepad.

“Well, I think today’s special is really good. It’s a dish from the outer rim made with Bijugo which is a fruit that enhances the flavor of what its cooked with. It’s quite popular and inexpensive. I personally recommend it.” Tessa decided to leave the “extra bit” out. They Jedi thought to himself for a moment before looking at his commander, who just nodded. 

“Very well if you say so.” Obi-wan gave the waitress a kind smile and handed her their menus. 

“Very good sir, It’ll be out in a bit.” She turned and walked from them. Once she was a good distance near the kitchen she had the biggest giddiest smile on her face and almost squealed with joy. This caught the attention of a couple other waiters and waitresses. A male Togruta, Canza, and Human, Jax, raised their eyebrows and a female Twi’lek, Ojah, and another Human, Shaya, smiled at their friend’s sudden happiness.

“What’s up Tess?” Jax said. She took the order and placed it on the chefs order list before turning to the others.

“You guys look at table i’m serving! Like, really, look, but don’t look weird or suspicious.” They gathered up near a small window into the portion of the dining area where Obi-wan and Cody were currently sitting and talking amongst themselves. The girls went first to look through the window and instantly got as excited as Tessa. 

“Oh my stars! A Jedi AND a clone?!” The lavender Twi’lek squeaked out. The two males blinked at the girls, not really believing them, and quickly walked over.

“Holy kriff Tess, we’ve never had a clone before!” Jax said turning to Tessa in surprise. 

“I know Jay, I’m so excited! Oh and guess what they ordered!” She grabbed the order copy from the order station and showed them.

“Oooo, you got them to get the Bijugo plate? Nice, Are we gonna take them to the back room afterwards?” Shaya said with a smirk then glanced at the dark blue male Togruta who was still ogling at the Jedi and clone.

“‘Cause it looks like Canza is gonna jump out that window now before the fun even begins.” Canza glared at Shaya, who just smirked smugly back.

“Shut up Shaya. It’s not my fault their good looking.” They shrugged and nodded. There was definitely no denying at all that from any one. A sudden ping from the kitchen distracts them from they're staring and two large plates were placed on the out table. Tess smiled giddily and practically skipped to the two plates and turned to the others.

“I knew it was a good idea to get those larger chairs and yes, Shaya, go get two private rooms ready and two sets of clothes, one for a Jedi. The show is about to begin.” She smirked. The others nodded and were off quickly to their tasks. Tessa came back to the Jedi and clone and gently placed their orders in front of them.

“If you gentlemen need anything else just call.” She gave them a polite smile and went back to the kitchen behind the small window. Obi-wan and Cody looked at the meal before them. It was a rather large serving of a simple meat and vegetable dish but all of it had an odd slightly violet hue to it. They looked at it a little strangely but despite its slight off color it did smell amazing and just so inciting to eat.

“Well, it looks rather good don’t you think so Cody?” Before he could respond his stomach rumbled rather loudly. Cody blushed and quickly looked down at his plate, embarrassed.

“Well, that answers my question.” Obi-wan said with a chuckle before cutting and eating a piece. Now, Obi-wan had tasted all sorts of food. From rare meals with dignitaries to simple ones in common dinners, but none of that compared to what he was eating in this moment. This was honestly the best thing he had ever tasted. Now comfortable and satisfied with the taste, Obi-wan ate with more vigor. Cody looked up and was kinda surprised to see his normally very dignified, civilized general digging in a bit haphazardly. Intrigued by Obi-wan’s reaction and the wonderful smell of the food, Cody took his own first bite and in this moment, nothing in the world could have been more appetizing or amazing. Both the Jedi and the clone began ate blissfully away, completely unaware of the hidden effects of the Bijugo fruit. Effects that were slowly starting to show on them. 

Slowly but surely their clothes were becoming tighter and tighter with each bite. Their flat, toned abdomens now started to grow a bit rounder, more noticeably on Obi-wan then Cody due to his armor that was growing tighter around him. Cody didn’t even seem that aware of his ever tightening predicament. His under armor republic blacks were now starting to puff out in between the slots in his armor and he just huffed slightly before mindlessly reaching down and opening his abdomen piece of armor sending it clacking to the ground. The action released a tidal wave of plush dark cladded dough on to his lap. He sighed contently for a while before he had to open this thigh, then rear, then chest and, upper arm armor. Obi-wan was in no better shape. He had unbuckled his belt, allowing his belly to surge forward parting his tunic slightly and revealed some of his pale belly and belly button. His Jedi robes were much more forgiving and less form fitting then Cody’s armor and blacks. This allows him to hide a bit more of his plumping body, but not for very long. Thick rolls of chub start to form on his once lean sides, swelling outwards demanding more space to conquer. 

Half way through their meal and neither notice that they have nearly doubled in size and are still growing without slowing down in the slightest. Not even the sound of tearing fabric distracts them as their ballooning bodies begin to tear through their, at this point, skin tight clothing. More of their soft, ample flesh became more and more pronounced. Robes giving up and revealing soft lightly freckled cream skin and black tatters falling like ash, reveling bulging battle scared tan skin. The chairs that Cody first thought was more of a bench is now more adequate for their enormous rears. Cody’s pillowy thighs began to gently stroke the edges of both sides of the seat as he filled out. The chair in question could easily sit two or three regular sized people, or now one large clone commander. Obi-wan’s now much more plentiful belly pressed softly into the table and now not only grew thicker but fuller too. The plate of Bijugo infused food now came to its end the final bites of the lush, delicious food went down. A final push of adipose softening their formerly sharp jawlines and cheeks, burying them under layers of fat.

They leaned back contently and still completely oblivious to what has transpired to them. Cody leans his head back and closes his eyes for a moment while Obi-wan stifles a hiccup and places his hands on his belly, gingerly rubbing his new corpulent body. Wait, what!? Obi-wan’s eyes quickly snap down to his, practically nude, body. He his completely stunned, not believing what he was looking at right now. A small strangled noise is all he can make as he cautiously pokes his enormous belly and can feel it jiggle in his overgrown lap. What happened? How did he get like this? He wasn’t like this a few minutes ago! He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before he starts to panic. Once calm he looked at Cody to see if his commander knows what happened to him when the feeling of panic and shock returns. Cody is enormous! His commander had always been so fit and strong now he looked like eaten a Hutt! From his now large prominent double chin to the vast expanse of his tan belly, every part of him was swaddled in extremely thick layers of fat and it didn’t seem like he was aware of it.

“Cody, Cody!” He called out. Cody jerked from his daze suddenly and tried to go to attention. He was confused when he couldn’t lift himself up and his stomach felt so full. He like Obi-wan settled his hand on his belly and let it sit their for a moment before realizing he had a belly. He yelped in shock causing his blubbery body to wobble about. He began to fill with panic and embarrassment at the feeling. Questions ran through his head as Obi-wan’s voice slowly started cut through his thoughts. He was trying not to hyperventilate as he looked up at his general. He swore to all the stars and the force and whatever deity was out there that he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Obi-wan in a similar state of his own.

“S-sir?! What happened?! Why are we so…so fat?! What happened to us?!” Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his beard but paused to squeeze the yielding softness of his cheeks and second chin and blushed.

“I’m honestly not sure what happened to us. We were fine a few minutes ago then this happened.” He glanced down at the barren plate that barely held a few smudges of light violet. 

“Hmmmm, I’m not absolutely sure but it had to be something in the food, it's the only explanation. Cody, I know this is going to be horrible but we have to get a composite scanner or get to the temple to get any results….and perhaps some clothes to cover us.” Cody’s face tinted red at the thought of going out in public practically naked and incredibly obese, but they had no choice. He agreed and started to get up…or at least tried to get up. Cody tried again with little result. His new weight combined with being full was making it near impossible to get up. Obi-wan seeing his struggle attempted himself to get up but found his body in the same cumbersome situation. After the fourth try they were both huffing and puffing from the exertion. 

“Sir, I don’t think we can get up.” Cody puffed out. His face was red from both exertion and embarrassment from how low his stamina was now. Obi-wan wasn’t having any better luck and was just as tired. What would they do now? It was clear that they couldn’t walk out, they couldn’t even stand at this point. This was seeming more and more like a hopeless situation for them.

Off in the distance behind the window the black haired blue eyed waitress watched her customers with awe at their new forms. Their big bellies, and large bulbous rears were the first thing that caught her eye. Then their soft facial features that, in her opinion, made them look like the cutest beings in the galaxy. Every roll and curve on their supple bodies was enticing, begging to be touched. The sound of footsteps caught her attention as the tall, reasonably muscular, dark blue Togruta showed up and stared at them like she did. She let him stare for a while before speaking.

“So? What do you think? I asked chef to add a bit more Bijugo into their meal.” The male looked at them pleasantly.

“I love it. Nice, touch. The weight really complements them if you ask me. Oh,Also, before Shaya gets here, I have dibs on the clone.” Tessa snorted and nodded.

“Sure thing Canza. By the way, are the rooms ready? Our guest seem to getting a bit antsy.” Canza looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah their ready and the others are ready too.” Tessa hummed and then pulled a dark tablet out from a cabinet near the waiters station.

“Good, then lets get these gentlemen started so they can get on their way.” She walked out into the dinning area near them catching their attention in the process. They looked at her with suspicion and anger for some reason. Odd, most people know what happens when they eat at her restaurant. That is unless they didn’t know when they came in, oops. She deadpanned when she realized this but brushed it away as she got to the edge of their table.

“Hello, gentlemen. Did you both enjoy your meal?” She asked and they stared other like it was the stupidest question she could have asked. Well considering their predicament it probably wasn’t far from the truth. The very chubby Jedi and clone scowled at her. 

“What in the force did you do to us?” Obi-wan asked her with fervor in his voice. Tessa had to push the desire to pinch Obi-wan’s chubby cheeks before answering with confusion.

“I didn’t do any thing, Master Jedi. Everyone who comes, especially our human customers, knows that we put the Bijugo fruit in basically all our meals. They are completely aware of the ‘side effects’ that it has.” Now they both looked at her with confusion.

“Side effects? What side effects? We were never told of any side effects.” Obi-wan’s features crossed in thought and confusion. Trying to think of anytime anyone he’d talked to who mentioned this place. No one in his recollection had ever mentioned that THIS of all things would happen.

“The side effects of the Bijugo fruit. When the fruit is ingested it releases a natural chemical that effects the bodies taste receptors and enhances the flavor of food. Along with that it has the added side effect of also effecting fat cells in the body, causing them to multiply rapidly. This effect is, so far seen, strongest in humans for some reason. People that come here are completely aware of this when they come here so I assumed you knew too and I didn’t say anything about it sooner. Were you not aware?” Obi-wan and Cody sat there taking in the information she just gave them. A fruit that made people gain weight rapidly? Now they were sure they heard it all. 

“No, we were not aware of this at all.” He sighed. Tessa released a sigh herself about the little incident and lack of info on their end, she’s gonna have to put a sign now somewhere, but it’s ok she and the others can and will fix this, or at least make a bad situation for the two men a bit better. Well, it’s defiantly a good, and common, situation for her and the others so it shouldn’t be too hard. Filled with a new sense of optimism she smiled to them.

“Well, thats ok you know now, right? Anyway, allow me to help you out a bit. Follow me.” She turned and took a few steps when she heard Obi-wan’s voice again.

“Uh, Miss? We, Uh, can’t seem to, ahem, get up.” Both he and Cody turned beet red at the, embarrassing but true, statement. She turned her head and mentally slapped herself remembering why she brought the holopad in her hand. She activated the screen and touched two squares that lit up blue. The Jedi and clone stared at her wondering what she could possibly be doing when their was a sudden soft humming noise. Startled, they began to look around and notice a strange blue light around the bottom of their seats. Before any words came out of either of them the seats lifted upwards then out into the large walkway where the waitress was standing there looking at the screen.

“Don’t either of you worry about a thing. You’ll be fine, I promise. Now, off we go.” She started to walk to the back of the restaurant and made a right down a hall with multiple doors. Cody and Obi-wan glanced at the doors and had that feeling when they would seek though separatist prison cells and felt like they would be captured. This was not a good situation in either of their minds. A strange woman had them in a helpless, compromised state where, if she wanted to, she could torture them or sell them to separatist or something of the sort and they could do nothing about it. As their minds raced with paranoid thoughts, Tessa stopped at one door and swiped the screen leading Obi-wan into the room. Then guided Cody to the one next door. Content with the transition she placed the holopad into a nearby waiter station and left to check on the other tables before going into the rooms.

When Obi-wan entered the room he was honestly expecting a separatist spy or droids, instead he was met with a sweet smile from a lavender female Twi’lek and a Human male with a holopad. The Human swiped the holopad, directing the chair to some sort of docking area where the chair locked into place. He placed the holopad down and stood with the Twi’lek, then both bowed.

“Hello, I am Jax and this is Ojah.” Jax said. Ojah smiled.

“We’ll be helping you get ready to leave.” Obi-wan raised and eyebrow to the two.

“Helping me get ready to leave where exactly?” Jax mimicked Obi-wan’s look.

“Outside, back to the temple or where ever you maybe going. With all due respect, Master Jedi, you can’t exactly get up nor do you have any clothes on. So, Ojah and I are going to help you with both those problems. Honestly I think you’ll enjoy the prep. Most people do.” He smirked at Obi-wan who was blushing at his inappropriate state. An odd light sweet smell distracts him from his embarrassment. The Twi’lek had a sliver jar with a pink gelatinous substance inside it. She grabbed a small dollop of it in her hands and rubbed them together then gave Jax the jar and he repeated the process. Was this part of the ‘prep’?

“What are you doing? What is that?” Ojah spoke up from right next to him.

“We are going to help make it easier for you to stand. You should be able to once you’re not so full. To make the process go faster we’ll massage you a bit. As for this, it’s a cream from the planet Tessa is from. I believe she called it ‘Rose petal’ scented or something like that.” He looked at her with some bewilderment. They were going to massage him? What good would that-Oh force! The sensation of two large, warm hands on his belly made him gasp. Looking down he saw Jax’s hands beginning to kneed his belly like it was a ball of dough. His soft, pale, pillowy flesh pushed between the waiter’s fingers made him look even more like dough. Jax’s caressing created a sensation that Obi-wan begrudgingly had to admit was very nice. Ojah smiled at his relaxing state and now placed her hands on his plush shoulders and started to rub deeply. A contented sigh escaped his lips and made the waiters smile at his pleasure. The strain of his muscles began to unwind under their gentle ministrations. His body jiggled at every movement they made from Ojah’s hands moving up to his head through his hair to Jax’s moving to his broad thighs. Even though this was one of, if not the, oddest predicament he’d ever been in he couldn’t even remember a time when he felt so relaxed, even if he was completely on edge only a few minutes ago. A part of his mind wondered if Cody would enjoy something like this. Obi-wan’s eyes popped open at the thought of his faithful commander.

“Cody! Where is he?” They both paused and smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s ok. He’s next door getting the same treatment as you. You’ll see him again when you both leave. Until then, just relax.” Then the soothing kneading began once again and he melted in their skilled hands.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Cody was a bit frazzled and expecting a fight when he was brought in to his own room. He could only imagine the terrible things that was about to occur. He need to find away out or at least get up, then find away to get to his general and out of this mad house. In his thoughts he didn’t see the two already in the room. The dark blue male Togruta and mocha skinned female Human stood there and looked at him then at each other before the girl waved a hand in front of him.

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” Cody’s attention snapped to them causing his rounded face to wobble a tad. The girl looked at him with amusement at this. He on the other hand bombarded them with questions.

“Who are you? Separatist spies? Bounty hunters?” He glared at them intensely. They looked to each other before snorting then bursting into hysterical laughter. Cody looked at them with confusion all over his face.

“Oh, my, gods. Do you really think WE are any of those things?” She said pointing at herself and Canza through her laugher. The Togruta, managing to slow his laughing, perked up.

“We are not Separatist spies or Bounty hunters. We are just waiters here, but right now we are your aid’s to help you get ready to leave. Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Canza and this is Sayah.” Cody just tensed up and looked at the pair with deep suspicion. The girl looked his tense state and raised a dark brown eyebrow.

“Paranoid aren’t ya? Well, you know you can leave if you want, but you know, and we know, you can’t get up right now and lets not forget the fact that your naked. Not that we’re complaining.” Sayah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Cody’s tanned, chubby cheeks reddened both from embarrassment and her gaze. She just smiled wider at his shyness.

“Paranoid and shy, how cute.” She walked over to him and with her own holopad and got him situated like how the others had Obi-wan. Cody watched the two carefully as Sayah put down the holopad and walked over to a cabinet that was full of silver jars and bottles of strange colored liquids. She hummed and tapped her foot while looking at the cabinet. Canza looked at her and walked over to stand next to her. They began to whisper to each other and were not paying attention to Cody. As suspicious and curious about their conversation he saw this as a prime opportunity to try to escape. He placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and tried to lift himself up. He managed to get about two inches up before his full belly and heavy bottom caused him to plop back down. He started to huff and puff and even wheeze a bit from all the effort of trying to get up. The only times Cody had ever felt this exhausted was after a very laborious battle. Now he was tired just from trying to stand up. His helplessness made him blush and this feeling of dread and sadness filled him. He just felt so embarrassed about the whole situation. Clones were meant to be battle hardened soldiers he wasn’t meant to be this fat and weak. In the midst of his lamenting he failed to notice Sayah and Canza get close to him until his head was brought into someones chest and was being embraced.

“It’s ok. You’ll be fine I promise, ok? Just relax and let us help you.” Sayah said soothingly before letting him go and gently holding his cheeks. She gave him a tender smile then looked at the Togruta. In his hands were one of the silver jars but opened to reveal a light purple gel looking matter. He took a small handful of it and gave it to the girl. They rubbed their hands until they were coated in whatever that stuff was. They placed the jar on a small table then got close to him Canza stood in front of him and Sayah went around. Cody was confused now. What were they doing? More importantly what were they going to do to him? He was answered when Canza’s hands spread over his belly. Cody stiffened at the touch and gasped when he felt Sayah’s hands on his soft shoulders and neck. They began to work his blubbery body diligently. It felt amazing. He had never felt this kind of relaxation before and he liked it. He liked it so much that he couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure from coming out. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Canza asked while rubbing circles down his belly to his thighs. Cody opened his mouth to reply only to have another moan come out when Sayah found a particularly tight knot in his back.

“I think he is, Canz. Which is good because if these knots and tension are anything it’s that you seriously needed a break to relax.” Cody felt like he was melting in their hands. So much pressure was just taken off him and he just wanted to stay like this forever if he could. Their effort was just as rewarding to them. They were fond of rubbing him and feeling his plush heavy weight in their hands. This session continued on for a few more minutes before Canza gestured to Sayah to get the large bundle of fabrics on the table near the back. Cody felt a bit of disappointment feeling he hands disappear from his body. She returned not even a minute later with the dark grey fabric and black boots and placed them on the small table with the silver jar. Canza rubbed Cody’s large wobbly belly a couple more times before he petted it and stood up. Cody looked at them confused.

“We think its time to get you dressed up so you can go, ya know, appropriately.” She chuckled.

“But, I don’t have any clothes.” Cody told her. She picked up the large bundles of dark grey fabric. 

“Well, these are yours so don’t worry about that.” Cody looked bewilderedly at the enormous amount of fabric in the dark skinned girls arms. Was he really that big now? Did he really need that much fabric to cover him? He blushed at the thought.

“Uh, how exactly will I get up?” He asked next. All the other times he tried he wound up falling back on his big rump. They looked to each other and she placed the clothes down and walked to the right of Cody while Canza stayed on his left. They each took a sock and boot and placed them on his feet.

“We’re going to help with that too. You shouldn’t be as full anymore and these boots should help get traction so it should be a bit easier to get you up. It will probably take you a little while to get acclimated though. Now, lets get you up shall we.” The blue Togruta said before taking his left arm. Sayah took his right and they both started to count to three and pulled him with as much strength as they could muster. He groaned a bit and strained to try and stand. Slowly but surly he started to get up in a standing position. He wheezed and puffed from the effort to get up and took a moment to catch his breath. Cody could feel all his weight pulling down on him making him want to sit down again, especially in the bottom half of his body. He tried to shuffle forward to try and test his movement and found it to be incredibly odd. Every bit of him jiggled when he moved making him feel like an over filled balloon. Cody had to stick out his arms a bit to keep his balance. Sayah and Canza took his arms again before he lost his balance completely.

“Be careful, why don’t you try and take a few more steps first to get adjusted to your new size. We’ll help balance you.” He nodded and did as they asked and took a couple steps. Just like that first shuffle he felt everything wobble around and after a few more steps began to feel tired but more balanced. He panted and put a bit of his weight on the two waiters. They patted his body reassuringly.

“You’re doing wonderful. We should probably get your clothes on before you head out the door, ok?” Cody just nodded as he reclaimed his breath. Canza walked to the small table and grabbed the larger of the two fabrics and unfurled them to reveal a large pair of pants much larger then Cody had anticipated them being. Were those seriously for him? Canza answered that when he laid them on the ground so he could step in them easily then gave Cody a smile and grabbed his arm. He took one step into one opening then his other leg into the other. Once both legs were in they worked the material around his boots then picked them up. They went up past his meaty thighs and over his enormous rear and belly easily. Sayah gave the back a final sharp tug upwards causing his entire behind to wobble and sending small waves into his belly fat. 

“Huh? Who knew clones were bottom heavy? I have to say its pretty cute though.” She playfully swatted his bulbous rear making his cheeks redden. Canza couldn’t help but ogle at his tremendous form quivering in front of him from the swat. Cody turned around to toss the girl a light glare. She sheepishly chuckled smiled back.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She then moved to the table and retrieved the dark grey shirt and handed it to Cody. He was sure he could manage that and took the offered shirt from her. He slipped the rather large shirt and pulled it down. It felt similar to the cadet shirts he wore on Kamino with their long, lose sleeves but much bigger. The two waiters looked him over one last time, making Cody feel like a bit of a spectacle, and nodded contently with their handiwork.

“Well, all right then. Looks like your ready to go.” Sayah clapped her hands with some enthusiasm and headed for the door with Canza and Cody following her slowly. He looked at the zealous woman then at the Togruta who was smiling but shook his head. 

“She’s just like that. Come, I’m sure your general is ready.” He told him and headed out the door with Cody in tow.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Obi-wan felt so relived at the fact he could stand and he pants on. Ojah and Jax had left his person for a minute to gather the last few things they had for him. While their massaging did help considerably he could still feel the slight dull feeling of fullness and let his hands roam over the pale expanse of his belly. It was an incredibly odd feeling to be this big. He was so used to being light and lithe now he felt heavy and cumbersome. The sound of rustling material brought him out of his thoughts. Jax had appeared with a brown under shirt and tan robe not unlike the ones he was waring when he first entered the establishment. Jax handed them over to him and let him slip on the shirt and helped him a bit with the robe. 

“There, i’d say your just about ready to leave master Jedi. Ojah will be right back with your final belongings.” As if he summoned her the lavender Twi’lek came in with a smile and what looked like a large belt and his lightsaber attached to it. 

“Here is your last possession and your lightsaber.” She went around him and handed one end to Jax then came to the front where they connected the two pieces. They both smiled at the plump Jedi. He looked at his new apparel with some intrigue. It was a bit odd that this place had a near exact replica of his Jedi robes. Almost like they had been expecting this or it had happened before. Before he could ask Ojah gently touched his arm, getting his attention.

“Your Commander is already ready and is in the hallway waiting for you.” He nodded in acknowledgement and took an awkward step forward. His new weight was throwing him off center and he had to resort to a type of waddling motion to get anywhere. He was blushing when he felt his immense thighs push and rub against each other as he walked, well he really hated to admit it was definitely more of a waddle. Jax opened the door, allowing Obi-wan to go out first. Once he stepped out the two took a right and gestured him to follow. They thankfully walked slowly for him to follow. Obi-wan huffed a bit from both frustration with his body and the lesser but more embarrassing fact that he was starting to get winded just from walking down the hall. The walk only lasted about two minutes before they entered the dinning room where he and Cody were first lead into. In the room already was Cody, in his new gray attire, who was with a male Togruta and a dark skinned human woman who was looking at him with a love struck gaze. Cody didn’t seem to be paying attention to her as he walked, waddled as well apparently and a tad more exaggeratedly then his own walk, over to him and stood at attention as best as his rotund form would allow him.

“I do hope you gentlemen did enjoy your meal here, even though this was a bit of a surprise for you.” The voice of the first waitress called out. She gave them both a sheepish smile.

“Well, this was certainly a new experience for us. We will defiantly remember this place and its…hospitality.” He said while taking a glance at the four servers, who just looked pleased. Tessa smiled and walked with them to the entrance of the restaurant.

“I do hope you and your Commander come again perhaps you could recommend us to some of the other men or Jedi.” She told them with a little wink. Both Obi-wan and Cody blushed a bit at the gesture.

“Yes, well, we’ll tell them. Thank you again.” He gave the hostess a final bow before heading out into the street with Cody.

“With all due respect sir, now what.” Obi-wan sighed. Now the difficult part. What would they tell their men and force knows how much Anakin will get a kick out of their current situation? He turned to Cody. He seemed to be having similar thoughts.

“Well, Cody, It seems that we will have to just tell everyone what happened. Though, perhaps if Anakin and Rex become a bit much we can give them a little recommendation next time they are on shore leave.” Cody smiled mischievously at the thought.

“Sounds good sir. Uh, sir if it's not to much trouble, perhaps we should hail a speeder.” It was quite the distance back to the Negotiator and in this shape walking the distance didn’t seem very plausible.

“I believe you might be right Cody.” They stood near the edge of the path way and waited for a passing taxi speeder. Yep, Anakin was definitely going to get a kick out of this. Well, at the very least they got a good meal out of this.


End file.
